


What's New, Pussycat?

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry agrees to testify to get Malfoy out of Azkaban, he never expects to find himself with a new roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New, Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist LJ Name: sassy_cissa  
> Prompter: kitty_fic  
> Prompt Number: 115  
> Title: What's New, Pussycat?  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco (they should all include H/D obvs, but put any others, including implied pairings, secondary characters)  
> Summary: When Harry agrees to testify to get Malfoy out of Azkaban, he never expects to find himself with a new roommate.  
> Rating: soft R  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): none at all  
> Epilogue compliant? Not in any way  
> Word Count: 7,500ish  
> Author's Notes: Many thanks to B for making this a much better story than it first was and for listening me whine. Special thanks to M for her brilliant beta skills and support. And my undying gratitude to dysonrules for her patience and for her sense of humour during every one of my "just a few more days". This fest rocks due to her. ♥

"Are you out of your mind, Hermione? Malfoy and me? Living together?" Harry paced around the small ante-chamber off the Ministry courtroom.  
  
"Harry! Sit down, you're making me dizzy," Hermione said over his grumblings. "And let me explain."  
  
Harry gestured wildly. "Explain!  _Explain!_  Don't you think maybe, just maybe you might have  _explained_  what you intended to do before you suggested it to the entire Wizengamot?"  
  
Hermione stood silently, her head tilted to one side, one brow arched in reply. "No, I do not think I should have told you before, and this display of yours is only serving to prove my point."  
  
"Point? What point? That you've lost your mind?"  
  
"Enough!" Hermione said sternly. "Now sit down and listen to me. Do not force me to put you in a full body bind." She tapped her wand against her palm for emphasis. "You know I'm more than capable."  
  
"I agreed to testify in his behalf," Harry grumbled as he took a seat. "Not set up house with him for the next three years." He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, his glasses lifting with each movement and ending up barely hanging onto the end of his nose. When he looked at her, Hermione was still glaring at him.  
  
"I'd like to explain, if you are finished?"  
  
Harry nodded, the desire to stick his tongue out at her almost overwhelming. Almost. He didn't have a death wish.  
  
"You know that Draco's already spent five years in Azkaban, for nothing more than being Lucius Malfoy's son."  
  
"Nothing more? Did you forget his role in letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts? Or attempting to kill Professor Dumbledore? And what about at the Manor?"  
  
"Harry, I am not joking. If you do not allow me to explain, I'm just going to have to  _make_  you listen to me, and neither of us will be happy about that."  
  
Harry huffed loudly and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No one is more aware than I am that Draco is far from innocent. However, you have to think about what was happening in his life at the time. Voldemort was living in his house, along with his psychotic Aunt Bellatrix. And, if you recall, he didn't identify you at a moment when he could have. I think five years in Azkaban has been more than enough punishment for the things he did while trying to keep his family alive."  
  
Harry didn't speak, his body tense and rigid.  
  
"Harry," Hermione continued, her voice softer than before, "we all did what we had to do to protect our families. We cast spells we'd never have cast any other time. We used Polyjuice to get into the Ministry. And might I remind you that  _you_  used an Unforgivable on Alecta Carrow." He glared at her, but she simply raised her chin and continued. "Just because we did it in the name of  _good_  really didn't make it right. It simply wasn't questioned."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that the Death Eaters who killed Muggles shouldn't be held accountable?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You know better than that. And you know Draco never killed anyone." She held up her hand to stop Harry from interrupting. "You told me this yourself, Harry. He tortured, yes. And what I am saying is the five years he's already served are enough. The fact the Wizengamot wants to keep him imprisoned for at least another three years is incomprehensible."  
  
"Fine, but can't you prove your point some other way? Why in the hell should I have to be his  _babysitter_? Just because I agree he should be given parole, doesn't mean I want to be his keeper!"  
  
Hermione pulled a chair next to him and sat, taking his hands firmly in hers. "Perhaps I should have told you my fears about Draco's parole hearing. I may not have been a solicitor for long, but I know how these codgers think. They were prepared to toss him back into Azkaban." She paused, brown eyes searching Harry's face. "Did you even look at him? I'm not certain he'd last another three years. Even without the Dementors, it's a terrible place. He can't possibly weigh more than nine stone, if that."  
  
Harry silently acknowledged that. Always pointy, Malfoy looked to be nothing but sharp angles now. His collar bones had shown through his tattered robes. "But why me? You know our history, Hermione. We'll kill each other before the first week is up. Not only that, what am I to do with him all day? I can't exactly stop working."  
  
"You won't kill each other, the spell won't allow it, no matter how tempting the thought might become. And as for your work, you work at home. No one said you have to stop. Who knows, Draco might even be able to help you out with some of the more  _difficult_  cases."  
  
"Oh har har, aren't you just hysterical?" Harry scowled. "Malfoy's not exactly the type to work, now is he?"  
  
"We've all changed, Harry. How do you know what Draco is willing or capable of doing anymore?"  
  
"Wait a minute..." Harry's brows furrowed. "Back up. What spell? You didn't mention any spell in the courtroom." Harry's voice rose in pitch again.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really," she said evasively. "They might not even ask for it. Forget I mentioned it." She pulled her hands from his, standing quickly.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
She took a deep breath. "It's possible that the Wizengamot will insist on a binding spell as part of the parole agreement." She cringed slightly.  
  
"The hell!" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet. "I am not marrying Malfoy!!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Not a marriage binding. A binding spell that would make you responsible for Draco's actions. You know, if he tried to do anything illegal, you'd be aware."  
  
"Aware how?"  
  
"You'd feel it in your magic. You'd know something was wrong."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not sure I'm the person for this. Maybe Parkinson. She used to chase after him at Hogwarts. Or Goyle. Either of them are a much better choice."  
  
"The Wizengamot is only going to agree to parole if you are the one who assumes responsibility for Draco. You know this as well as I do. Do you think I haven't run all the scenarios already? It's you or he goes back to Azkaban. Do you really want that on your conscience?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to glare. "You are not playing fair, Hermione."  
  
She looked directly at Harry, her soft brown eyes filled with compassion. "I'm not playing at all, Harry. I'm trying to save a man's life."  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry followed Hermione back to the courtroom. He stood silently as the Chief Warlock handed down the Wizengamot's decision.  
  
_"In the matter of parole for Draco Abraxas Malfoy...parole is granted under the following conditions: The prisoner shall be remanded into the custody of Harry James Potter for the period of three years. During that time the two shall be bound by a _crimin fateor modus_  that will allow Mr Potter to monitor all of the prisoner's actions. If at any time during this three year period, Draco Malfoy behaves in a manor considered outside Wizarding law, he will be returned to Azkaban for the time remaining on his parole period and an as yet undetermined penalty of no less than five and no more than ten additional years."_  
  
Malfoy stood silently as the verdict was read, although Harry could see some of the tension drain from his angular body.  
  
The bond was executed with so little fanfare that Harry nearly missed the spell being done. Court was adjourned and just like  _that_  Harry had a new roommate for the next three years.  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning was dark and rainy and Harry found it oddly appropriate that Malfoy should be moving in that day. He'd been awake early and well before time for him to arrive, and Harry had checked and re-cleaned all the living space in Grimmauld place. Hermione dropped Malfoy off and quickly made her way out, claiming there was a mountain of paperwork waiting for her at the office. Harry decided it was a very good thing she was his best friend, because in that moment he was tempted to curse her.  
  
Malfoy stood in the dim front hall, rain pouring down the paned windows on either side of the heavy front door, one small shopping bag holding all of his possessions clutched tightly in both his hands. For some reason that tangible evidence of how far he had fallen didn't upset Harry nearly as much as his appearance. His white blond hair hung limply past his shoulders, and his complexion was so pale Harry was certain he could see every vein. Looking at him, Harry was sure Hermione had exaggerated Draco's weight when she'd estimated it at nine stone – eight tops was more like it. But it was the vacant look in his light eyes that caught Harry by surprise. Harry'd never seen anyone look so lost or defeated, and he immediately missed the fire that used to shine in those steely grey eyes.  
  
"Let me just show you around the place," Harry began, then paused. "Oh, I reckon you've been here before, right?"  
  
Draco swallowed and cleared his throat. "Not for several years." His voice sounded rough, as though rarely used during his time in prison. "Aunt Walburga wasn't especially fond of children. Wasn't fond of much of anything actually." He lifted his chin and met Harry's gaze. "Potter, if I'm going to have to live here I need to know the rules."  
  
"What rules? Oh, you mean what the Wizengamot set in place?"  
  
He shook his head, his lank hair moving around his thin face. "What's off limits, and where I can go."  
  
Harry frowned. "Go? Well, I mean you can't leave the house without me, but you can go anywhere inside."  
  
Draco didn't respond, but Harry thought he could see relief reflected on his face.  
  
"I've set the third floor up for you." Harry said. "I'll show you."  
  
Draco hesitated, then picked up his bag and followed Harry up the stairs. "The third floor? Draco asked incredulously. "You mean the entire floor?"  
  
"I thought it would be nice for you to have a few rooms that were yours and it has its own bath," Harry said tentatively.  
  
"I'd have settled for a wash-up in something other than ice cold water." Draco's voice was soft.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "We both know this plan of Hermione's could end up being monumentally stupid, and I'm sure you'd rather be staying anywhere else. But I promised her I'd try to make it work. So for the next three years, I want you to be comfortable here." He continued up the stairs and showed Draco each of the rooms on the third floor, ending with the bath.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, leaning heavily against the door frame, and Harry wondered if he was going to tell him what an idiot he was.  
  
"Saint Potter," Draco said instead, but his words lacked heat. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to try out the bath. It will probably take months, but I'd love to at least attempt to remove the stench of that hell-hole." He opened his eyes and searched Harry's face.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll put some lunch together. It'll be in the kitchen when you're ready. A bit of stew and some bread all right?  
  
Draco paused in his doorway. "Still champion for the underdogs and downtrodden, I see."  
  
Harry gave him a small smile. "What can I say, Malfoy? It's my ridiculous need to save the world." He turned away and started down the stairs. "One lost soul at a time," he said under his breath.  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
As the weeks passed Harry was pleasantly pleased and surprised to find that he and Draco had fallen easily into a routine. He was also unable to deny that Malfoy, even after having been in prison for five years, had finally grown into his looks. The pointy chin was less sharp and the deep cheekbones were flattering, and once the circles were gone from beneath the distinctive gray eyes, they were compelling. Harry found himself staring into them more often and for longer than he probably should.  
  
Harry had realized the truth of his orientation once the fear and desperation of the war was over, and the fact Malfoy was gay had been pretty well known at Hogwarts. Even so, it had simply never occurred to Harry that he might find himself attracted to Malfoy. But he was. Fortunately, Malfoy seemed too preoccupied with simply adjusting to being free to notice, and Harry relied on that to keep him from making a fool of himself.  
  
They ate breakfast together, then each spent the day on their own, meeting again in the kitchen for supper. Harry had no clue what Draco was doing all day long, but he thought he spent a good bit of time in Grimmauld’s library. And it made him feel good that the generally neglected room could bring Draco some pleasure.  
  
The first week was the most awkward; they’d spent so many years doing everything they could to irritate one another it was hard to imagine co habituating peacefully. And yet, somehow, they did. To Harry's surprise, Draco was a quiet, considerate roommate. Of course, Harry found himself wanting to offer a too-thin Draco pie or cake all of the time; the thought he might be fussing about like Molly Weasley was the only thing that prevented him from doing it.  
  
Hermione was the one who said it wasn't good for Draco to spend so much time on his own after the years locked alone in a cell, and Harry could agree. Perhaps Draco could use some interaction with another person, she suggested. He really wasn't the prat Harry remembered, and he was still trying to figure out how to approach the subject of what they each did during the day when Draco took care of it for him.  
  
"Potter," Draco began hesitantly one night at supper. "What exactly is it you do all day, and why are there ridiculously strong Silencing Charms on the basement?"  
  
"What?" Harry replied in surprise.  
  
Draco huffed out a rusty chuckle. "I may not be doing magic again yet, but even I can detect wards and charms on an area." He waited for a reply.  
  
None came, so he continued. "So what is it? Brewing illegal potions? Teaching Aurors how to take down Death Eaters?" He laughed. "Wait! I know! You're running an illicit sex club in your basement!"  
  
That startled a laugh from Harry, caught off guard by Draco's sense of humour. He hadn't seen much of it. "You truly are mad, Malfoy."  
  
"I prefer to think of it as having a vivid imagination." Draco shrugged. "Came in handy growing up. There weren't a lot of friends allowed on the lawns at the manse."  
  
Draco said it offhand, but Harry doubted he was really that nonchalant about it. He paused, feeling a shift in the conversation. "Yeah, I imagine there weren't. But at least your imagination included magic, which is pretty amazing, all things considered."  
  
Draco stared at him for a long moment, his eyes shadowed. "That's right; you were raised by Muggles." He pushed his long fingers through his fringe, and Harry waited for the disparaging remark.  
  
"So what do you do all day?" Harry blinked, caught wrong footed by the shift in subject matter. "I'm guessing you didn't follow everyone's expectation and become the  _youngest Head Auror_  in history."  
  
Harry snorted. "Thanks, no. I've had enough chasing the bad guys to last a lifetime. I'm a Healer of sorts...for animals."  
  
"A veterinarian," Draco replied, shaking his head. "Not at all what I expected."  
  
Harry bristled. "So sorry to disappoint."  
  
"No, no," Draco said quickly. "You misunderstood." He ran his hands over his long hair again, something Harry was beginning to recognize was a nervous gesture. "It makes sense...I mean I can see you doing that. Fuck, this is coming out all wrong."  
  
Harry paused, knowing that his reaction might just change the fragile friendship that was growing. He spoke carefully. "Well, you know, Malfoy, sometimes you just want to  _save_  those who don't fight back. Although sometimes their bite really is worse than their bark!"  
  
Draco laughed. "I suspect so. Get bit much?"  
  
Harry picked up his cup and walked to the sink. "Not the way I'd like lately," he mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"No, not much...I said."  
  
Harry turned back to the table and was surprised to find Malfoy, picking at his food with his fork. "Sickle for your thoughts."  
  
Draco looked up, startled. "Pardon?"  
  
Harry sat back down, reached across and removed Draco's fork from his hand. "If you abuse those green beans any more, I won't be responsible if they riot."  
  
Draco gave him a wry look.  
  
"I was wondering what had you concentrating so hard that you were mistreating your vegetables."  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms on his chest, his pale cheeks staining pink. "If you must know, I was wondering what it would be like to be a vet."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, Potter, I'm lying to you." Draco shot back, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," Harry replied sincerely. His tone must have registered with Draco.  
  
Draco shrugged. "It's not like I've ever cared about what you do before – unless it was to use the information against you."  
  
"Point." Harry paused. "Not that it's any surprise to people, but I do like to help. I considered becoming a regular Healer, but decided that people would just come to see me so they could say that  _Harry Potter fixed little Bobby's broken arm_  or  _Harry Potter removed my gall bladder_. I didn't want that."  
  
"So people bring their pets to you because you're...."  
  
Harry smiled. "In the beginning, I'm sure most people came so they could say that. But there's no other Wizarding vet in the area, so after we got past the ones who wanted to  _see_  Harry Potter, I began to gain a clientele based on my abilities."  
  
Draco nodded. "I guess it's not easy to move beyond  _the name_."  
  
"It took a while, but finally people have stopped coming in because of who I am and now they come in because I'm good at what I do."  
  
"Must feel good," Draco said wistfully.  
  
"Being a vet?" Harry asked, brow furrowed, confused.  
  
After a silence so long Harry thought Draco wasn't going to answer, Draco spoke very quietly. "Being appreciated and trusted for what you do."  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
Several days passed and still Harry couldn't forget how utterly despondent Malfoy sounded when he talked about being appreciated and trusted. It didn't matter what Harry did, Malfoy's words kept echoing in his ears.  
  
Harry had an inkling about how it felt not being trusted. He recalled his fifth year when no one wanted to believe Voldemort had returned. After all these years and everything that had happened, in his mind he could still _feel_  people who used to be his friends staring as he walked down the halls.  
  
He was so deep in thought he jumped when he heard his assistant speaking to him.  
  
"Healer Potter? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Harry shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. "I'm fine, Alexia, just caught me gathering wool." He gave a small laugh. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Mandy Presbury is here with Muffin."  
  
Harry's forehead dropped to his desk. He rolled it back and forth for a moment before stopping and looking up at his generally unflappable assistant. She was flushed and practically shaking. "No appointment, I'm guessing." He sighed at her nod. "What's the problem?"  
  
Alexia shook her head and Harry frowned at her pained expression. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded and spluttered, and it was then that Harry realized she was fighting laughter.  
  
"It seems that Muffin ate Mrs Presbury's brand new Victoria's Secret knickers and she's in the waiting room insisting she be seen immediately."  
  
As Alexia spoke, Harry heard a commotion beginning in the outer office, volume rising quickly. He looked at Alexia and grinned. "I hope she's not planning on wearing them after all of this!" Taking a deep breath, he hurried out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Mrs Presbury," he said as he entered the waiting room. "You need to lower your voice. I understand Muffin has ingested your ...well, fabric, and that you're worried. However, you cannot come in here and upset everyone." He bent down and scratched the quiet Crup behind the ears.  
  
"But Healer Potter," Mrs Presbury began, her voice just this side of a whine, "you know how delicate Muffin's constitution is." She wiped at a non-existent tear. "I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to her."  
  
Harry turned away from them both. "Alexia, please show Mrs Presbury and Muffin into exam room A."  
  
As Harry followed the group through the door, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that nearly doubled him over. He stopped and clutched the door frame, then took a deep breath before he moved again.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" he thought.  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco stood in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, his attention drawn by a faint sound in the back yard. He went to the door and opened it, glancing around the enclosed area, listening.  
  
The kettle on the stove began to whistle and Draco let the door close. Hot water poured, he left the tea to steep and walked back to the door, opening it and listening carefully again. Something was definitely crying. He considered going to get Potter, but doubted he'd be welcome down in his practice.  
  
Chewing his lower lip in indecision, he finally stepped out through the door, walking in the direction of the noise. It grew louder as he reached the back gate. Draco looked all along the base of the wrought iron fence, but the noise had stopped. He turned and went back into the house, convinced he was spending so much time alone he was beginning to hear things.  
  
Draco sat at the table nursing his tea and thumbing through a book he'd found in the library. He closed it, intent on going back to the library to read, when he heard the crying noise again. Without pausing to think, he went out through the back door and across the yard. Pushing the gate open, he continued to follow the noise.  
  
***  
  
Harry had just removed the knickers from Muffin's stomach with a wave of his wand when he felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He inhaled sharply, clutching at his side as he tried to breathe through the pain. This time the ache didn't end, but seemed to grow in intensity. He grimaced.  
  
"Alexia," he said roughly. "Finish up with Muffin and take her to Mrs Presbury. I'll be in my office."  
  
"Healer Potter?" she queried, but Harry had already left the exam room.  
  
Harry rushed to his office, barely able to stand and doubling over in pain, and moved to the Floo.  
  
"Hermione Granger's office," he cried out as he tossed the powder into the flames.  
  
"Oh hello, Harry," Hermione began. She stopped when she saw his face. "Harry, what is it?"  
  
"Hermione," he said thickly. "What would it feel like if Malfoy broke the restrictions of the bond?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sure he wouldn't..."  
  
He cut her off. "Hermione! What would it feel like?"  
  
She paused. "Well the best way to describe it would be a sharp pain in the stomach, gaining in intensity the longer the restrictions are broken. But I don't think..."  
  
He stopped her again. "Then you'd better get to Grimmauld Place and find him before my insides burst into flames!"  
  
Her voice quavered. "Harry, I can't believe he'd do anything to risk going back to Azkaban."  
  
"Hermione, please! I can't leave. I still have appointments and I just walked out of a procedure. I AM NOT KIDDING! Go find Malfoy!"  
  
He ended the Floo call and sat back on the floor, his back against his desk. "What the fuck have you done, Malfoy?"  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco followed the sound down the alley. He stopped in front of two black trash bins, where the sound seemed to be coming from. Draco looked behind the bins. There was nothing there. The crying stopped again. He was about to leave when the sound started up near his feet. It was coming from under the bush next to the bins. Going down on his knees, he crawled under the bush. Nestled close to the damp ground was a small lump of grey and black fur. Draco reached out and poked it with a finger.  
  
Blue eyes blinked up at him. He gasped and sat back on his heels. Realizing it was a small animal; he reached out and tentatively lifted it. The lump was barely the size of his palm; it was shivering from the chill. "Oh, you're just a baby," Draco crooned as he cradled it to his chest and stood. He looked around, for the first time realizing how far from Grimmauld Place he had wandered.  
  
"Fuck!" he said aloud as the realization that he'd stretched the bond dawned. Looking down at the ball of fur in his hands, he smiled at the blinking eyes. "We'd better get back before Potter discovers I'm gone and calls the Aurors on me."  
  
He hurried back down the alley and turned into the gate, running right into Hermione.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin," she cried. "Draco! Where have you been?"  
  
"Granger, what are you doing here? Never mind. It's good you're here. You have to take me to Potter."  
  
"Why?" she asked, brow creased in apparent confusion. "Harry knows you left. He called me when the bond began to react."  
  
"The bond?" Now it was Draco's turn to be confused. "What are you on about?"  
  
"You went outside the parameter of Grimmauld Place and Harry was immediately affected. Why would you do that, Draco? You know the consequences."  
  
At that moment, the ball of fur in Draco's hands decided to make its presence know and began to cry piteously again.  
  
"What in the world?" Hermione looked down, her brow creased.  
  
Draco opened his hands to reveal the small bundle of fur he was carrying. "This is why I left. Some Muggle left the poor thing to die under a bush," he said angrily.  
  
Hermione looked at the kitten trembling in Draco's hands. "Oh! Oh heavens! We have to get this to Harry." She petted its tiny head. "Poor baby." She grabbed Draco by the arm, pulling him across the yard.  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat at his desk, his head resting on his folded arms. The pain that had grown in intensity to a nearly intolerable level had begun to subside and just as quickly as it started, it was over.  
  
He sat up slowly, hand moving to rest over his stomach. The pain was gone, but the cramping had left the muscles tender. He'd considered moving, but still hadn't found the energy. Alexia had knocked a bit earlier to check on him and he'd used the last of his strength to assure her he was fine and he'd be out soon.  
  
Harry was still contemplating the ways he could torture Malfoy when the private entrance to his office burst open and Hermione rushed in, dragging Malfoy with her.  
  
"Harry!" she cried excitedly. "You have to help!"  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously. "Hermione," he said and his tone was even and threatening, "I just spent fifteen minutes in so much pain I could barely breathe. I have three appointments that have been waiting for me. I don't  _have to_  do anything but choke this asshole for..."  
  
His words were cut off by a tiny cry emanating from Draco's hands.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry stood gingerly and went to Draco. Still irritated, his tone was sharp. "Did you steal this?"  
  
Draco blanched visibly and Harry immediately felt bad...sort of. "Sorry," Harry said, reaching out, but not quite touching Draco's hand. He looked up into the grey eyes and saw how deeply his words had hurt. Now he really did feel like an arse. "I really am sorry. Show me. Please."  
  
Draco hesitated, then unfolded his hand to reveal the small bundle of grey fur. "It's a kitten. I found it in the alley. I think some Muggle must have left it under a bush to die," Draco repeated his story to Harry.  
  
Harry's demeanour changed when he spoke to the frightened kitten. "Hey, little one," Harry said gently, running a finger down the tiny kitten's back. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" He looked up at Draco again. "May I hold him for a minute?"  
  
Draco looked uncertain, but placed the kitten in Harry's hands.  
  
Harry set the small animal on his desk and began to examine it, while Draco stood by nervously. Harry finished his visual exam and handed the kitten back to Draco, who immediately cradled it against his chest.  
  
"It appears fairly healthy," Harry said carefully. "But it's very young. Far too young to be away from its mother. Oh and I'm fairly certain that she's at least part Kneazle."  
  
Draco looked at him in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered with a smile. "You can tell by her oversized ears and bushy tail."  
  
"Well no wonder I was drawn to you," Draco said softly. He sniffed at his hands and wrinkled his nose. "You need a bath, little one. And a name, but a bath first." He started for the door.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said sharply. "Wait!"  
  
Draco stopped. "What?" He looked at Harry, his pale eyes resigned. "You're going to tell me I can't have a pet, aren't you?" Disappointment radiated off him in waves. "Fine." He ran a tentative finger over the tiny head, then held the kitten out towards Harry.  
  
"No, Malfoy, that's not what I meant." Harry gently pressed Draco's hands back. "If you'll give me a minute, you need some instructions on how to care for her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's still a bit young to be away from her mother." Harry continued. "I suspect the owners tried to get rid of the kittens, but this little girl was too smart for them. I'm guessing she's about three weeks old, so she's going to need to be bottle fed for at least another month." He looked directly at Draco. "If you're not prepared for that type of commitment, I'd rather give her to one of my staff who's done this sort of thing before."  
  
"You don't think I can do this," Draco said flatly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I never said that. But I'm telling you it's a huge commitment. She's going to want to eat every four hours and she's not going to care if you're tired."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said softly.  
  
Harry held up his hand. "Hermione, this is what I do. I'm not going to sugar-coat it." He turned back to Malfoy. "Yes, I actually do think you're capable of doing this. But you need to understand it's a commitment."  
  
Draco pulled the kitten close and stood straight. "I understand. If you've the time now, I'm ready to learn how to take care of Coco."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. "Coco? As in Coco Pops?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, rubbing noses with the kitten. "As in Chanel, you heathen."  
  
Hermione giggled. "I think it's a perfect name for such a fine little lady."  
  
"All right then," Harry said. "I have appointments I need to see to, but I'll send in Alexia with what you'll need to take care of... Coco Pops."  
  
Draco glared at him for a moment, but there was little heat in it. And when the kitten mewled and snuggled closer to his chest, his expression softened.  
  
Harry started to leave and stopped. "Hermione, can you wait and take them back through the private entrance? Oh and Malfoy...we need to talk later about your  _travels_  this afternoon."  
  
About thirty minutes later Hermione and Draco, carrying Coco, a water dish, a bag of tiny baby bottles and a can of formula, left Harry's office and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Hermione  _Accio'd_  a blanket and spread it on the table. Draco set Coco on it and opened the bag Alexia had given them. In Harry's office, she'd shown Draco how to mix up the kitten formula and feed it to Coco through a small baby bottle. She'd also used some wipes that they had to wash Coco, showing Draco how to mimic the mother washing a kitten. She explained that Draco had to do things much like the mother cat would have done to teach Coco how to care for herself.  
  
Draco put his cheek on the blanket next to Coco, watching her as she stared, wide-eyed, at her surroundings. "You're going to be a lot of work, but I'm going to take very good care of you."  
  
The small animal gently batted at his pointed nose. Hermione smiled. "Well it's obvious she's quite taken with you, Draco. Do you need anything before I go?"  
  
"Advice on how to handle an angry Potter?"  
  
"Oh, I suspect you've had plenty of experience in that department. Just remember; when you do things like that it causes Harry physical pain."  
  
"I didn't think..." Draco started. He stopped and sighed. "I wouldn't hurt him."  
  
One of Hermione's brows rose. "Since when?"  
  
Draco coloured. "Since I realized he isn't the prat I once thought." He looked down. "Since he was willing to undergo a bonding spell in order to get me out of prison. I never imagined..." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, please think before you go outside the parameters again. Not only does it cause Harry pain, but it registers with the Wizengamot. I need to get back to the office and file a report."  
  
Draco paled. "Am I going back?"  
  
"No." Hermione said firmly. "I'll fill out a report, and Harry will sign off on it. We'll explain what happened. It will be fine. But please...next time you feel the need to chase after something – make sure Harry goes with you. I seriously hate Wizengamot paper-work." She gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry."  
  
Draco nodded, not quite as confident as she was, but he trusted her to smooth things out.  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days passed in a whirlwind of  _kitten care_  for Draco. Coco seemed to do nothing but sleep and eat. The sleeping part was simple; Draco and Coco cuddled together in his bed or on the sofa in the living room. Feeding Coco was a bit more of a challenge and quite time consuming. Thankfully she drank easily from the bottle Harry had provided, but she never seemed to be satisfied when the feeding was done. During the day, she seemed to want to eat every three hours and since Draco couldn't stand to hear her cry...he often fed her more frequently than the schedule Harry had set.  
  
"Draco, have you been following the feeding schedule for Coco?" Harry asked, studying her very round little belly.  
  
"Basically." Draco answered. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Coco in his arms. "She's a hungry girl who likes to eat, aren't you?" Draco nuzzled against Coco's fur.  
  
Harry worried Draco was overfeeding Coco and he knew from experience that could lead to other problems. Still he was hesitant to push too hard.  
  
He turned back to the eggs he was frying for supper. "Oh, I heard from Hermione today."  
  
Draco looked up, startled. "From the Wizengamot?"  
  
"Yeah. She had to go in and meet with the Chief Warlock, but she said it was just a formality. She did ask that you not, and I quote 'go running off willy-nilly again or she'll make you spend the afternoon in the Chief Warlock's office listening to him drone on about protocol'".  
  
Draco laughed. "I wasn't trying to cause either of you problems." He looked down at Coco. "But she needed me and it feels nice to be needed."  
  
Harry looked at Draco petting the small kitten and for a moment wondered just how it might feel to have those long, slender fingers stroking his skin. He closed his eyes in hopes of clearing the vision, but instead found himself wondering if Draco's skin would feel as soft as it looked. The thought startled him, and he quickly looked away but the mental image, and what it did to his body, was harder to ignore.  
  
"Eggs are ready," he said, hoping his voice wasn't trembling. "Can you get the toast?" Harry set their plates on the table and sat across from Draco, watching him spread copious amounts of butter on their toast. When Draco licked some butter off his finger, Harry hoped that his chin didn't actually hit the table. A delicious heat coiled in his belly and soared to pure lust when Draco wrapped his tongue around the digit to clean the butter from between his fingers.  
  
Draco looked at him quizzically and Harry feared Draco could read his mind. He quickly checked his mental shields and relaxed.  
  
"Anyway, Hermione's not worried about any backlash. I suspect they'll just let it go."  
  
Draco nodded and they finished their meal in silence.  
  
That night Harry dreamed of pale skin and blond hair and long fingers stroking his hair.  
  


 

 

@@@

  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had just sat down in his office after a very long day when Draco came bursting through his private entrance, Coco cradled in his arms.  
  
"You have to fix it!" Draco cried. "She's sick! You have to fix her!"  
  
Harry rose and moved next to Draco. He looked down at the kitten. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Last night she didn't want to eat, so I just thought she's getting bigger so she might not want to eat as often." Draco's voice trembled. "Then during the night she seemed really restless. She ate this morning so I thought she was fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But she hasn't eaten since this morning and she's really warm and she keeps sneezing." Draco looked at Harry with tear-filled eyes. "You have to fix her." As if to prove Draco's point, Coco sneezed twice.  
  
Harry reached for Coco, however Draco simply pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"Draco," Harry said gently. "You have to let me examine her."  
  
Draco nodded but didn't release his hold on the kitten.  
  
Harry gently slid his hands around Coco. He looked directly at Draco and waited for their eyes to meet. "You trust me, right?" Draco paused, his eyes searching Harry's. Finally he gave a small nod and Harry lifted Coco from his arms.  
  
"We need to go to an exam room. Follow me," Harry said, walking out the door.  
  
Harry set Coco on the examination table and pulled out his wand. He waved it in several complicated gestures, watching as numbers and symbols appeared in the air just above Coco's head.  
  
Draco watched in amazement as a Quick-quotes Quill made notes on a parchment. Harry set his wand down and used his hands to examine Coco neck and chin.  
  
After several minutes, Harry stepped away from the table. "I'll be right back," he said with a smile. He walked into a small cupboard and took a vial off the shelf.  
  
"You were right to bring her down when you did. If you'd have waited much longer, it might have been more serious. It appears that Coco has a cold. If she were a bit older and stronger, you might not have even noticed."  
  
  
Draco looked alarmed. "Well, give her some Pepperup Potion."  
  
Harry shook his head. "While colds in pets are similar to the ones we get, they have to be treated differently. Coco's a bit too small to have steam coming out of her ears for an evening." He raised his hand to stop Draco's protest.  
  
"But these drops will do the trick," he said as he unstoppered the vial. He held Coco's head in his hand and opened her mouth with his thumb, while quickly placing a drop of the medicine on her tongue. She shook her head and opened her mouth as if the drop had tasted bad. Draco stepped closer and reached out for her. Harry put his hand on Draco's arm to stop him.  
  
"Give it a minute. I need to see if it's working." Draco looked unhappy and worried, but stepped back.  
  
Harry picked up his wand and repeated the gestures he'd made before. Numbers flashed in the air again and the quill scribbled more notes on the parchment. When he finished, Harry set his wand down and smiled.  
  
"I'll give her another dose before bed, but it seems to be doing the trick. Her temperature is already going down and her breathing is returning to normal."  
  
He'd barely finished speaking before Draco launched himself at Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him soundly.  
  
Harry stood motionless in surprise and Draco pulled back. "Shite! I'm sorry. I just..."  
  
"Couldn't help yourself?" Harry teased, recovering from the shock.  
  
Draco blushed. "It's not like you're that fucking irresistible." He moved to pick up Coco.  
  
"Draco," Harry said softly. He put his hand on Draco's arm, stopping him. Slowly Draco's eyes lifted back to his. "I've wanted to kiss you for some time now."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Harry affirmed with a slight smile. He ran his hand down Draco's arm to his hand. "At least you had the courage to do it."  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer. Draco's first step was hesitant, but he allowed himself to be pulled into Harry's arms. Harry's mouth hovered over Draco's nipping his lower lip before closing over and kissing the willing mouth.  
  
The kiss began tentatively, but it didn't stay that way. Harry sought entrance to Draco's mouth with his tongue, and Draco opened to him eagerly. His sinuous tongue wrapped around Harry's, sucking, and he moulded his body to Harry's. His chest was firm and his slender back arched, bringing his groin into contact with Harry's. There was no mistaking Draco's enthusiasm, and Harry wrapped his arms around him and slid them down his back, grasping the taut arse he'd been dreaming about.  
  
"God, I want you," he moaned pressing his mouth against Draco's neck. "Have wanted you."  
  
"I want you too," Draco insinuated one long leg between Harry's thighs, and he grunted when a slender thigh pressed up against his balls. "Have since sixth year."  
  
Harry huffed out a raw laugh. "Liar."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Not lying. It drove me mad. There I was...I was supposed to be figuring out how to further the Dark Menace's agenda, and all I could concentrate on was your arse."  
  
Harry ground down onto Draco's leg. "Good thing I didn't know then," Harry murmured. "I can't imagine I'd have handled it very well."  
  
"True." Harry could hear the smirk in his voice. "So when exactly was it that you figured out you didn't want to sire a whole brood of ginger brats?"  
  
"About the time I figured out I fancied cock, I imagine," Harry answered. Draco snorted and angled his hips forward. His breath hitched when the bulge in Harry's jeans brushed against him.  
  
"I want to touch," Draco breathed. He reached between then, his fingers going to Harry's fly.  
  
"Feel free," Harry pulled back a bit.  
  
A small mewl sounded from the table, and Draco looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Shite!" He pulled away abruptly.  
  
"What the...? " Harry said incrediously.  
  
Draco rushed to the exam table. "For Merlin's sake, she nearly fell!" He turned holding the wide eyed kitten in his hands. He lifted her and rubbed her small head against his cheek, his eyes going to Harry. "I guess you have to watch them every moment."  
  
“When they’re that small, yes.” Harry adjusted himself, grimacing, as he approached them. “It’s a good thing I like you, little lady,” he said, touching her small, cold nose with his index finger. “You just interrupted something very promising.”  
  
Draco held his gaze, a slow smile curling his full lips. “She naps quite a lot, you know. Hours and hours at a time.”  
  
Harry lifted his hand, running the back of his fingers down Draco’s cheek. “Hours and hours, hmm?” He smiled. “Might be long enough.”  
  
Draco arched a brow. “Bragging?”  
  
Harry caught his chin and leaned forward, kissing him quickly. “Promising.”  
  
Draco covered the kitten's eyes, a teasing quirk to his mouth. “Potter, not in front of the baby!”  
  
Harry just gave him a long, slow smile, pressing a fingertip to Draco's lips. "Later then."  
  
"Later," Draco said, and a shiver went through Harry at the heat in Draco's eyes. He suspected he'd be sending Hermione a thank-you bouquet.  
  
Later, he thought as he leaned in to steal one more quick kiss. Much, much later.

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/124775.html) (or comment below or in both places!)

**Author's Note:**

> Please go [here](http://idikehaine.livejournal.com/95816.html) for some wonderful art that idikehaine drew of Draco for this story. She's done a brilliant job of capturing his dispair. ♥ ♥


End file.
